


Sick Day

by mtnofgrace



Series: SRK❤ Sofia Kennedy Reyes❤ [3]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Fluff, Kid Fic, M/M, Sickfic, Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-22
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:27:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28239180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtnofgrace/pseuds/mtnofgrace
Summary: Double Tarlos whump.  Carlos is home with a sick Sofia and TK gets hurt at work.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: SRK❤ Sofia Kennedy Reyes❤ [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2068599
Comments: 4
Kudos: 73
Collections: Tarlos Secret Santa Exchange





	Sick Day

**Author's Note:**

  * For [moviegeek03](https://archiveofourown.org/users/moviegeek03/gifts).



> This is my Tarlos Secret Santa. I hope you enjoy it Brit! You have some of the best whump stories that I LOVE- the mudslide series being my absolute favorite. I had so much FUN stretching my fingers and actually writing again. I was so rusty but the idea for more parts of Tarlos with a kid was enough to get me writing. I hope it has enough whump for you. Merry Christmas and enjoy ❤🎅🏻🎄 
> 
> For a little background if you haven't read the other 2 chapters Carlos and TK have a little girl named Sofia whose mother was killed in a car accident and they've had her since she was 2 weeks old. Iris or Grace babysits for them and they're a happy little family.

Carlos and TK had developed a solid routine over the two years they’d had Sofia. They were stronger than ever and were thinking about trying another adoption soon to give Sofia a sibling. Sofia handled their swing schedules much better than any child should and they couldn’t be more blessed. She was a smart little girl that was growing up happy and she loved her dads more than anything. She had Owen wrapped around every single one of her little fingers; Carlos’s sisters and TK’s team were not any better. She was the most spoiled two year old in all of Austin in their opinion.

But even the most spoiled little ones get sick, especially with the weather changing. Carlos had taken a sick day from his shift that morning to stay home with her, and TK had still gone in because he was going to be off the next two weeks for the holiday. They’d both saved their vacation days to be off for the holidays to create all kinds of family traditions with Sofia now that she was old enough to start understanding the holiday. 

TK had kept a check on his husband and baby girl throughout the day. Sofia had been running a fever the night before and just that morning she had woken up throwing up. She was being super clingy when TK left, and it broke his heart to leave her crying, but he knew she was in good hands with Carlos. 

TK was out on a call when Carlos text saying he was now sick too, but not to worry because they would be fine until he got home. Carlos started throwing up about the time Sofia finally settled enough to sleep. They were currently stretched out on the couch in between rounds of puking with Sofia laying on Carlos’s shirtless chest resting with a cartoon Christmas movie playing. Sofia was still sleeping and Carlos was waiting for TK to text saying he was heading home. 

TK however was having some problems of his own. Their last call out had been a multi car accident, and while working to extract a victim, TK had managed to get himself in a bind. He’d been stabilizing one of the cars on the hill with Judd while Marjan & Paul were working on the victim extraction. The car moved just enough to pin TK between the two cars and now the team was working to extract him. He had insisted they keep working on getting the victim out, but it was becoming harder to maintain he was fine. 

Owen was currently across from him while the rest of the team worked on moving the cars. “How are you doing son?” Owen asked for the hundredth time it seemed. 

“I’ll be fine,” TK grit out. “I think my wrist is probably broken, but I’m fine.” TK let out another deep breath as the cars shifted once more. Judd appeared in his line of sight. “You holding up?” he asked TK to which TK gave him a nod. “Good the wrecker is here finally, and he’s going to move one of the cars so you’re free. It’s going to be a lot of pressure released at once so you’re probably going to pass out,” Judd started, but TK just scoffed. 

“I’ll be fine. Just get me out of here,” He said. “My phone has been going off like crazy so I’m sure Carlos is worried,” TK managed to get out. 

“I’ll call him,” Owen promised as he let Judd take his place from directly across from TK. 

“Dad, it’s fine. I’ll be out in just a minute and can call him,” TK protested but he gave in from the look Judd and Owen shot him. 

“He at least needs to know you’re going straight to the hospital,” Judd informed him to which TK sighed and nodded. Judd gave him the count down to brace himself about the time Owen started talking to Carlos. TK did his best to brace for the release of pressure, but Judd had been right and TK passed out. Judd was able to catch him to keep him from adding more injuries before Michelle and her team moved in. 

They loaded TK into the ambulance and headed for the hospital with Judd riding along so Owen could get a vehicle from the station so he could take TK home afterwards. They rushed him straight in for scans and x-rays to make sure there wasn’t any internal bleeding or any broken bones. TK was right in his assessment that his wrist was broken and after endless hours of scans and monitoring and a cast, TK was finally discharged with just a broken wrist and a prescription for extra strength tylenol. 

He’d called Carlos once they’d settled him back in an ER room waiting on his scan results. Sofia had finally stopped throwing up and her fever had broken, but she was still being clingy and whiny. Carlos however had not even been able to keep water down, but he was making it. He refused to call his sisters or Iris for help because he didn’t want to make anyone else sick since he’d caught whatever Sofia had. He told TK not to worry, even though he knew TK was, and that they would be fine. 

Carlos was worried about TK to which TK assured him he would be fine, but Carlos still felt guilty and bad that he wasn’t at the hospital with his husband especially when he knew TK was in pain. TK had been amazing keeping his sobriety and it never really came up since they’d been married not even when TK would get hurt on the job, but Carlos was also schooled in keeping TK distracted from pain, so he felt bad he wasn’t there as a distraction. He was doing his best to keep Sofia distracted though while he was sick because otherwise she cried every time she saw him somehow knowing she’d made him sick. He was hoping he could get her to sleep before TK got home so he didn’t have to deal with whiny two year old as well. 

Much to Carlos’s dismay though, Sofia refused to go to sleep til “dada” was home even though it was well past her bedtime. Carlos had tried, but he’d been too sick to fight to get her down. Owen comes in with TK to help the boys out knowing TK was in pain and Carlos was sick. “Dada,” Sofia cried running to TK as soon as he was through the door. 

“Hey baby girl,” Owen said, scooping her up, but she was not having it. She started to pitch a fit, which was rare especially when with Pops, until TK reached over rubbing her cheek. “It’s ok Sof. Dada is just hurt,” he says showing her his cast. Her bottom lip poked out as she rubbed her sleepy eyes and more tears fell. She turned to Owen with big sad eyes and quivering lip. “Dada hurt and me make Papa sick,” she said, breaking out big crocodile tears and sobs. 

“Oh it’s ok baby girl,” Owen says hugging her tight. This makes both TK and Carlos tear up at how broken up Sofia is. “How about we go pack a bag for a sleepover at Pops’ house? We can eat all your favorites and watch a movie and sleep together in Pops’ big bed?” he asks her. 

“I think that’s a great idea,” TK says carefully taking Sofia from Owen despite his cast. He kisses all over her face until Sofia is giggling again. “Let’s get you packed up and I bet Pops will even let Butercup in the bed,” he smiles, seeing Sofia light up at the mention of her favorite dog. Owen rolls his eyes but he knows he’ll give in and give Sofia whatever she wants to make her happy. 

He goes to help TK pack her up as Carlos crawls into bed with a stifled whine. His body is sore from all the puking and he just wants to sleep, but he knows he needs to stay awake to check on TK and his pain levels. TK brings Sofia into the room to tell him bye. She hugs his neck and kisses his cheek giving it a soft pat as she tells him to feel better. 

“I will baby girl. Don’t you worry. Have fun with Pops,” he tells her, kissing her cheek before TK passes her to Owen. Owen makes them promise to call if they need anything and then they are gone. 

TK sits on the side of the bed running his hand through Carlos’s curls. “I need a shower and then I’ll crawl in bed with you,” he murmurs, kissing Carlos’s forehead. He notices the fever broke and he’s glad, hoping Carlos would be feeling better soon. 

“Mmmm I should join you,” Carlos says but TK shakes his head in denial. “No love. You look like you’re ready to drop. Being sick and taking care of a sick two year old have earned you a night and day in bed.” 

“I’m fine,” Carlos says to which TK shakes his head with a laugh. He runs his hands through the curls some more as Carlos sinks into the bed more. 

“I’ll be right back.” Carlos does his best to stay awake while TK is in the shower, and TK chuckles when he sees his husband clinging to consciousness. “Babe go to sleep,” TK says as he climbs in bed. 

“I will. Soon as I know you’re ok,” Carlos says rolling to face TK.

“I’ll be fine. A few bruises and a broken wrist. They gave me prescription Tylenol to manage the pain, and it's a good thing we’re off for the next two weeks. Have to go back in the new year to cheek my wrist, but I should be fine.”

Carlos stokes his finger on the TK’s cheek. “I’m sorry I couldn’t be there tonight,” he says softly. 

“I’m sorry I wasn’t there for you today when you were sick and trying to take care of Sof,” TK counters. “Come on let’s go to sleep and tomorrow will be better,” TK says softly kissing Carlos as they both get settled to sleep. 

Thankfully Carlos sleeps through the night and despite waking a time or two for more meds when the pain got to be too much, TK slept through the night too. Once they were sure TK wasn’t going to catch what Carlos and Sofia had, they let Owen bring her home after lunch. She was back to her happy self and was glad to be back home with her two favorite people, who were just as glad to have her back home.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed. There's another part to this SRK verse coming tonight. Find me on tumblr @mtnofgrace


End file.
